Christmas Decorations
by BouquetOfDeadFlowers
Summary: It's Christmas time, but England's mood doesn't seem to match it. However, America always knows how to change that. (USUK fluff)


**A/N:** Uploaded it previously under a different pen name, now reuploading it on this account.

The fic was written for Christmas, therefore the theme. Just a short silly and fluffy story.

* * *

><p>"Hey Arthur, could you please come here?"<p>

Arthur stood in the middle of the kitchen trying to decide where to put that absolutely ridiculous garland Alfred had brought along to his place. It was big, long and fluffy and strikingly red. And it wasn't the only one they had, there was a whole box of these. Alfred had said that England's place was always so gloomy, even in winter, so it needed to be brightened by more decorations. At first, Arthur didn't mind, but now his whole house was full of garlands and baubles hanging nearly everywhere and, on his opinion, at rather random places. Arthur felt like they weren't making a party the way he'd do it but more like how America would do it. Too bright, too colourful and very obnoxious. Very much like America himself.

"I'm a little busy, Alfred," England responded looking around for a place to put the garland. The fridge was free from decorations aside from that also ridiculous deer figure standing on top of it. Maybe if he put the garland there it would look a little better.

"Artiiie, pleaaaase come heeeere!" England heard America's whine from his living room.

The Brit sighed. All these preparations already were making him feel tired, and all he wanted was to sit with a book or read something on his laptop with a cup of tea. He wasn't a big fan of parties anyway but America insisted on throwing one because he was spending Christmas and New Year's at England's place.

But seriously, if Alfred was just a bit more patient...

"Arthuuuur!"

Arthur sighed again, this time even more exasperated. "Give me a break..." he muttered to himself. Dealing with Alfred was no better than dealing with a child. "Coming," he said louder and left the kitchen.

America stood in the doorway of the living room, trying to attach something above him to the doorframe. Another random bauble at another random place? How nice.

England crossed his arms and glared at his lover.

"America, what is it?"

Alfred turned to him, but instead of giving an answer he pouted. "Why do you ignore me, Artie?"

Oh, that face. A low blow. Despite himself, England immediately felt his heart softening. But it didn't help soothe away his annoyance completely. "Because I agreed to hang all these decorations and we're not even halfway done, although my house already looks like a Christmas shop. We already can open and start selling these. We'd make a fortune."

America chuckled. "Don't be like that. I know you're old but even old people like you enjoy Christmas."

England rolled his eyes. "If I'm old, then you should know that old people like me prefer to stay in a warm place and not move instead of running all around the house with a bunch of crap to ruin its dignified look."

Alfred seemed to ignore the remark as he smiled again. Throughout all these years he'd learnt how to deal with the grumpy Brit. "Don't worry, if you'd like we can go to the bedroom soon where we'll get very comfortable and I'll warm you up." His eyes had a twinkle in them. "Although cannot guarantee that you won't have to do a bit of exercise." He winked.

England seemed unamused though and completely unreceptive to America's advances.

"Uh, well, you sure can go and rest now though, I'll finish by myself," the boy mumbled quickly.

Now it was better. "Thank you kindly."

"But," America looked at him again. "First I need your help."

Well, if it was going to get England his rest soon, he didn't mind. "What is it?"

"Uh, come here, I need your expert opinion."

England raised an eyebrow but got closer, though he still couldn't see what America held in his hand.

"Closer, darling." Alfred chuckled.

England rolled his eyes, already growing annoyed _again _and took only a step closer, doing so obviously on purpose. Perhaps to annoy Alfred in response.

But again, the latter seemed to deal well with his irritable lover as he was unaffected by England's whimsical behaviour.

"Cloooser."

Arthur huffed and stood right in front of America almost flush to him.

America kept attaching something to the top of the door frame, which England couldn't see and it annoyed him just all the more. England groaned internally, nearly getting frustrated. "What is it, will you finally tell me?" he growled.

America looked down and grinned as he removed his hands from the frame and pushed his glasses up his nose. His eyes were twinkling happily and had a sly gleam.

"Done," he announced and then looked up and back at England. His eyes comically widened and he exclaimed, "Oh my god, what a surprise! Would you look at that, Artie, who would have thought this could happen! A little awkward, isn't it?" he gestured widely and emotionally with his hands.

Arthur was taken aback for a few moments. He blinked in surprise, but seeing Alfred's wide and happy, yet patient grin, and seeing _what _Alfred had been trying to hang, he got it. A mistletoe. _But of course_.

The Brit narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so that was your plan all along, huh?"

America raised an eyebrow. "A plan? No, it was _destiny_ to meet you here." He winked, caught England's hand and kissed it, making the Brit roll his eyes. "Now I deserve a kiss," he puckered his lips and pointed at them. "Right here."

England stared back still somewhat confused but now also with amusement. Was a kiss from him really worth all this effort? "This is absolutely ridiculous," he stated his thoughts aloud.

America gasped. "No, England! You just _don't_ say such things about something like Christmas and all!"

England raised an eyebrow. "It's not even Christmas _yet_."

Alfred grinned. "A tradition is a tradition."

England couldn't help but chuckle. Alfred was endearing, and he was obsessed with cuddling and kissing. He was needy but in a very good way. How could Arthur say 'no' to him especially when he himself enjoyed all this? Besides, he wouldn't be able to stand that sad puppy look if he denied the young boy.

Arthur cupped Alfred's cheeks gently and leant up, pressing his lips to the other's. Apparently it took Alfred by surprise – such sudden and honest directness coming from someone as restricted and closed as Arthur. But America was quick to respond. His reaction was immediate as Alfred closed his eyes and pressed back, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Their bodies pressed together as they kissed softly, moving their lips together. However, soon their tongues found their ways into each other's mouths and rubbed gently against each other. Arthur's hands embraced Alfred around the neck, making the younger hum appreciatively. The kiss was messy and sloppy, and rather slow and sensual.

When they pulled apart they still stood close together, gazing at each other with clear fondness in their eyes. Alfred's hand brushed Arthur's cheek as he pecked the Brit's lips just one more time, and one more, and the last one on his forehead right above those, on his opinion absolutely terrible but rather adorable, eyebrows. Arthur was smiling at Alfred's actions. The boy could be often annoying and cheeky, but he was so loving and caring and just simply sappy at times. Which England didn't disapprove in the slightest.

"Well then," Alfred smiled as well as he rocked Arthur in his gentle embrace. "Now that I got what I wanted, I think you can indeed go and get rest." His eyes that gazed down at the other held deep affection and care. "Don't worry about anything. I'll finish all this by myself."

Arthur pondered over this offer but shook his head with a smile of his own. "No need. We'll do it together. After all, I'm the host, so it'd be pretty unbecoming of me to make my guest do all the work."

Alfred chuckled. "Aww, Artie, you know that I don't—"

"And," the Brit interrupted him with emphasis in his tone. America fell silent as the man moved even closer, pressing himself against him again. His arms snaked around the taller man, keeping him close. "You've been doing so much work around the house ever since you arrived... I'd like to express my gratitude. I think you deserve a prize."

America knew this look in England's eyes all too well. A little sly like a cat's, with a clear promise, with a gleam. America immediately perked up, already in anticipation. His lips spread into a wide smile. "So... to the bedroom?"

Arthur smirked and nodded. "To the bedroom. I think we both need to rest _nicely_."

Alfred's smile turned into a wicked grin as he, Arthur knew, was already thinking of what they were going to do. The boy gave a big kiss to the Brit's smiling lips, then grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the stairs. Arthur followed him, trying to keep up.

Arthur was sure it were going to be great holidays. Besides, his wish already had been granted – his beloved person was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The story was based on a prompt from imagineyourotp at tumblr:

_"Imagine your otp putting up Christmas decorations. Person A of you otp gets Person B to come close not sure where to put a decoration turns out the decoration is mistletoe. They share a cute kiss."_

(imagineyourotp. tumblr .[co]m/ post/67367042466/ ) - remove spaces and brackets


End file.
